CLL-1 (also referred to as CLEC12A, MICL, and DCAL2), encodes a member of the C-type lectin/C-type lectin-like domain (CTL/CTLD) superfamily. Members of this family share a common protein fold and have diverse functions, such as cell adhesion, cell-cell signaling, glycoprotein turnover, and roles in inflammation and immune response. CLL-1 has been shown to type II transmembrane receptor comprising a single C-type lectin-like domain (which is not predicted to bind either calcium or sugar), a stalk region, a transmembrane domain and a short cytoplasmic tail containing an ITIM motif. Further, CLL-1 is present on monocytes and granulocytes in normal peripheral blood and bone marrow (BM), while absent in nonhematological tissues. CLL-1 is also expressed on acute myeloid leukemia (AML), myelodisplastic syndrome (MDS), and chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) cells. In particular, CLL-1 is a leukemia stem cell (LSC)-associated surface antigen expressed on a fraction of CD34+CD38− AML cells in CD34 positive (CD34+) AML.
Monoclonal antibody (mAb)-based therapy has become an important treatment modality for cancer. Leukemia is well suited to this approach because of the accessibility of malignant cells in the blood, bone marrow, spleen, and lymph nodes and the well-defined immunophenotypes of the various lineages and stages of hematopoietic differentiation that permit identification of antigenic targets. Most studies for acute myeloid leukemia (AML) have focused on CD33. However, responses with the unconjugated anti-CD33 mAb lintuzumab have had modest single agent and activity against AML and failed to improve patient outcomes in two randomized trials when combined with conventional chemotherapy.
There is a need in the art for safe and effective agents that target AML including CLL-1 for the diagnosis and treatment of CLL-1-associated conditions, such as cancer. The invention fulfills that need and provides other benefits.